


Blackwood

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Nancy Drew Romances [3]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel Corbalis and Leela Yadav used to be best friends. Reunited at Waverly Academy as valedictorian candidates plagued by the Black Cat, can they put aside their differences and survive the attacks as friends again? Spoilers for Warnings at Waverly Academy. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackwood

**Author's Note:**

> See also http://nd-herinteractiveheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/47582141731/submitted-by-the-blog-creator-inspired-by-this and http://nd-herinteractiveheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/47597543870/submitted-by-the-blog-creator-see-also-headcanon

Three is fine, but five is more.  
Even nineteen defeats four.  
Should just seven become lore,  
At least two will find the door.

Mel Corbalis thought she never wanted to know exactly what that meant. She was just glad to be in a secret society in a school where she was a legacy student, and a valedictorian candidate, at. Lately, though, she was beginning to get curious…

Leela Yadav liked being part of the Blackwood Society because she felt like a part of a secret team. These other girls, though she couldn’t be sure of their true identities, she considered true friends. She could shed her competitive edge and be her true, shy self, and not be criticized for it.


End file.
